


Interlude #1

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: New Steps [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Set between "Step by Step" and "Family Ties."Just some fluff featuring Cassarian, Trystan, as well as their family and friends.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: New Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Plans & Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might feel a little rushed, even for however many words this is. Sorry.
> 
> Heavily inspired by a scene in one roleplay I have going with a friend...

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

Varian looked at Cassandra, slightly incredulous about the fact that she thought she had to _ask._ "Positive. I'll be fine taking care of her, okay? Besides, I'll be with my dad all day, so..."

"Fine," she caved, watching as her boyfriend of seven months picked Trystan-- the subject of their conversation-- up out of her bassinet, "if you're absolutely sure..."

"Cassie, she's gonna be in good hands."

"... I know," she whispered softly, "and I know I can trust you and your dad with her. But..."

Varian frowned slightly, knowing exactly where her mind was going. She herself had accidentally left Trys alone for, what, five minutes? and come back to find that she had been taken.

"Hey. She's not going to leave our sight, okay? I promise."

Cass nodded slightly. "... Alright."

He made his way over to her, letting her kiss her daughter's forehead before leaning in so he could kiss her himself.

"I love you, Cassie."

"Mm-hmm," she responded with a small smile, "say hi to your dad for me, okay?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later."

Cass nodded and with that, Varian was off.

* * *

Varian and Quirin were both sitting on the floor of the living room, watching as Trystan toddler from one man to the other.

She had picked up the skill a few months ago, and practiced it whenever she could-- which, to tell the truth, was quite often. Of course, there were still many times where she would trip and fall, but Varian would be the first to make known the fact that she _always_ got back up, with the same steely-eyed resolve that her mother possessed.

As if on cue, Trys stumbled and fell into Quirin's lap. He laughed softly at her startled expression, helping her back to her feet.

"There you go..."

She made a soft sound, pairing it with a wide smile that displayed her small collection of teeth; her way of thanking him for the assist. And then she turned and began making her way to Varian. Once she reached him, she plopped down in his lap and leaned into him, deciding that it was time for her to take a break from the entire 'walking' thing.

Varian grinned, wrapping his arms protectively around the little girl. "All done?"

She nodded her head slightly and he laughed, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Can't believe she turns one this weekend," he murmured softly, not taking his eyes off of the small raven-haired beauty sitting on his lap, "it's crazy how big she's gotten..."

She squealed at that, as if in agreement with his words.

Quirin studied his son for a moment, paying attention to just how _natural_ it seemed to be for the both of them. There had never been a doubt about it: Varian had always been a family man. It had only been a question of who that family would be, and just when they would come into his life.

"Is it weird?" Varian asked suddenly, "that I've only known her for ten months and yet I somehow can't imagine my life without her?"

Quirin shook his head. "There was a point in time where I had only known you for ten _minutes_ and couldn't imagine my own life without..."

Varian smiled warmly at his father before looking back down at Trys. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head again, closing his eyes for a moment. It _felt_ natural, like he had never lived a moment without her, like she was actually his own little girl...

There were actually times where he was tempted. Tempted to ask Cassandra to maybe consider letting him become a part of her little family, officially and permanently. But at the same time, they'd only been together for seven months. He wasn't about to be the one to jump the gun, though he would definitely like to hear her opinion on the matter sometime.

Trystan started wriggling around just then, her way of letting him know that she wanted to be free of his grip. He let go of her, and she stood up to riddle towards Quirin once more, plopping into _his_ lap.

Varian looked at her from his short distance, simply admiring and adoring the little girl as he almost always found himself doing. He loved her, and he loved Cass. They were both essentially his family now, and they were his girls.

There was no way he was ever going to let them go.

* * *

Cassandra sighed deeply. No, she wasn't planning on some big shebang for her daughter's first birthday-- just close friends and family, and it would be held in one of the castle parlors-- but still... Party planning like this was rather stressful.

She definitely wasn't looking forward to doing this type of thing for the next eighteen years...

"How about this?" Rapunzel suggested, showing her friend a quick sketch of the parlor all done up with streamers and light and signs and...

"I think that's a little overkill, Raps. Especially for a party she's not even going to remember for herself."

The princess frowned but put the sketch aside. "Alright. What are _you_ thinking?"

"Maybe keep the streamers," Cass conceded after a moment, "but I'd seriously like it to be more low-key, okay? I mean, it's just going to be friends and family... We can go bigger in a few years, when she's older."

"If that's the case, then the party's pretty much planned. Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

She bit her lip. There were so many things that she was getting 'worked up' about, and she should have known her best friend would see right through it.

"I... I don't want her to grow up," she finally whispered quietly, "not much about this first year with her has been easy, but..."

"She's your little girl."

"Exactly."

And then Rapunzel gave her a knowing look. "There's more, isn't there?"

She peeked over at her friend. "I... You could say that, yeah."

"You can talk to me about it, Cass..."

Cassandra sighed a little before sitting down next to Raps. "Yesterday, when I went to Attila's to order the cake for this Sunday, I passed the jeweller's. In the main display, they had all sorts of rings. And I kind of got to thinking..."

Thinking things she had never thought about before. Thinking about what it would be like to _settle down,_ to allow herself to be his and his alone...

She reached into one of the hidden pockets of her skirt-- not her top choice of outfit for the day, but it was at the very least _clean--_ and pulled out a simple silver band.

Rapunzel studied the ring for a moment before looking at her friend. "You're really serious."

"... Maybe."

There were still so many things keeping her from being utterly 'serious' about it at the moment. Like the fact that marriage was usually a thing considered after a little more than just seven months of dating. Or the fact that she had never even told him "I love you" and yet somehow thought that it would be okay to jump straight to this...

Were either of them even really _ready_ for such a huge commitment?

Rapunzel put a hand on Cass's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll know when it's time. And he'll know, too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cass..."

Cassandra blinked before frowning. "There's no way you are using yourself and Fitzherbert as an example of _timing_ when it comes to this sort of thing..."to

Eugene's multiple proposals had had a tendency to fail, up until his final one a little over a year ago, and she didn't necessarily see _that_ as a point of inspiration.

"Actually, I can and I will. Because readiness and 'timing,' as you put it... It runs two ways. Eugene felt ready enough to settle down very early on, while I took a little more time to get used to life here in Corona, let alone think about getting married. If you feel like you're ready, I say go for it. Just don't get down on yourself if he says 'no,' and plan to try again later."

Cass frowned a little, looking over at the princess. She knew that; she'd learned a few lessons from all of Eugene's failed attempts.

"... And if he says 'yes'?"

She smiled softly. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Cass looked at the ring in her hand once again before closing her fingers around it. She looked at her best friend, smiling a little as she tucked the band back into her pocket.

"I suppose you're right, Raps."

"Of course I am," she responded, grinning, "now, how about we get someone to finalize those plans for you?"

She nodded. "Alright."

* * *

The few days passed until Sunday finally arrived, bringing with it a sticky, dark outdoor atmosphere. But the weather wasn't going to kill the mood inside the palace, or at least the mood inside the small parlor designated for Trystan's birthday party.

There were only a few people there, just the family and friends as Cassandra had insisted. Varian. Quirin. Rapunzel and Eugene. Stan and Pete.

Everyone in the room was gathered around the life and focus of the party, Trystan herself, allowing Cass a few moments to herself near the back of the room.

The parlor door opened once again, and in stepped a couple that she had never seen before, an elderly man and woman. She frowned a little, going to dismiss them from the room when Varian put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't mind," he said softly, "I invited Marcus and Annika to join us. They've been wanting to meet you and Trys for a while now..."

Cass nodded before taking his hand and going up to greet them.

Marcus smiled warmly at the young couple. "Varian! And this must be Cassandra."

She nodded, going in to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Annika went in for a handshake when Marcus let go of Cass, also offering her a smile. "Varian's told us all about you!"

She flushed a little, looking over at Varian. His cheeks were also slightly pink, but he squeezed her hand gently, smiling softly at her.

"And Trystan, too," Annika added after a moment, "where is she, anyways?"

"Soaking up all the attention," Varian responded, laughing softly as he looked over at the small group near the center of the room, "as one _should_ on their birthday."

"C'mon," Cass said after a moment, "you two should meet her."

They agreed, and she and Varian led the older couple to the center of the room. Rapunzel was currently holding Trystan, though she immediately relinquished the one-year-old to Cass when she approached.

Cass placed her daughter on her hip, gently kissing her forehead before turning back to the Pfeiffers. "This is Trys."

Trystan buried her face in her mother's neck, deciding to play shy when she was introduced. Varian laughed softly, reaching to gently stroke her dark, wispy hair.

Cassandra watched him, smiling to herself as she watched the interactions before attempting to quietly coax Trys out from hiding. The little girl finally gave in, looking at the elderly couple with her wide hazel eyes.

Annika was instantly taken by that curious gaze and immediately began cooing all sorts of nonsense at Trys. Marcus just watched, a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"Wanna hold her?" Cass asked Annika, recognizing the look on her face.

"... If I may."

She nodded, already handing her daughter over to Annika. She kept her hands out for a moment, in case anything happened, but as always, no assistance was needed.

She looked over at Varian then, smiling softly when she saw the fond look on his face. When he looked over at her, smiling in return, Rapunzel's words came flooding back:

_'You'll know when it's time.'_

Cass gently squeezed Varian's hand, making up her mind all of a sudden. "Hey. I... Need some fresh air. Care to join me?"

He frowned a little, glancing over at everyone. "But..."

"They'll be fine without us for a few minutes," she said softly, "they'd probably understand more than they'd care to admit. Besides, we're just gonna be in the courtyard across the way."

He chuckled lightly before nodding a little. "Alright."

Cass nodded, already starting to lead the way. Her mind was already warring with itself, half of it trying to figure out just _how_ to do this as the other half tried to dissuade her. But she didn't focus on that, especially not when they made it to the courtyard. Her free hand immediately went to her pocket, gently squeezing before turning to Varian.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about something," she finally said, her voice quiet, "about _us..."_

He frowned a little but remained silent.

"I love you, Varian."

He blinked, surprised. "I... You didn't bring me out here to break up with me or something?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed, "how big of an idiot would I have to be to let go of you?"

He smiled a little, looking somewhat relieved.

"I... Kind of wanted to talk to you about the exact opposite of that, actually."

"Hmm?"

Cass took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. "I love you, Varian... So much more than you might know or realize. We touch, and I feel like a part of me that I never knew was missing has suddenly been found. You so much as _look_ at me, and I feel like I'm home..."

"Home," he repeated quietly, smiling a little even as he felt the tears looking up at the sudden confession from his girlfriend, "I know how you feel..."

'Home' was what she and Trystan were to him, after all...

She smiled a little, nodding. "I've had the pleasure and the honor of being your girlfriend for seven months, and that time has just been _wonderful._ You're one of the best things in my life, Var, and call me selfosh, but I want to keep it that way."

Varian's blue eyes went wide, and he bit his lip as he studied her face. There was something so open, so vulnerable and fragile in her expression suddenly, and he had no idea what to make of that. He had no idea what to say, either, the words she had said only just now registering in his mind.

Before he could even try and say anything, though, Cass continued speaking as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"You've been so great to me, and to Trystan," she said quietly, "we both love you, more than you might ever know..."-- she presented the ring to him before finishing off-- " _I_ love you. And... I would be honored if you would marry me..."

He blinked agaon, trying not to cry at the words. Of course, a few rebellious tears escaped and slipped down his cheeks.

"I... Cassie..."

That was all he could get out before smothering her in a bear hug that rivaled those of Rapunzel. It took Cass a second, but she returned the embrace.

"... Yes," he murmured after a moment, his voice thick with emotion, "I... Of course I'll marry you, Cass..."

Varian pulled apart after a minute or so, allowing her to slip the ring onto his finger. He studied the silver band for a moment before looking over at Cassandra with a watery smile. He reached to tuck some hair behind her ear, leaning in to gently kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much..."

Cass smiled softly, looking at him. "I love you, too."

"There you are!"

The sudden intrusion made them both frown, at least until they realized that it was just the princess.

"What is it, Raps?"

"Cake and presents," Rapunzel said, smiling a little, "they just got brought in."

"Alright, thank you. We'll be right there."

The princess left and Cass turned to Varian. "Well, looks like we're needed inside..."

He took her hand and squeezed, smiling warmly at her before leading the way back inside.


	2. Preparations & Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so... Short. Crappy. Nowhere NEAR as awesome as the first chapter was. I wrote this at one this morning, and maybe I should've spent more time on it... Sorry, folks.

Cassandra should have realized that she'd have to put a lot more effort into planning her own wedding than she did in planning her daughter's birthday party. But finally, after lots of planning and double-checking, she finally reached something that she liked, and that Varian agreed on. _Simple yet special._

And then, finally, the big day arrived.

* * *

Cass sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Hazel eyes stared back, betraying hints of anxiety. She was _not_ a generally nervous woman, and yet here she was: beginning to freak out on her wedding day. It was such a huge step that they were taking, and it really didn't help that her mind was prone to overthinking things both big and small... She forced herself go turn away from the mirror as she attempted to focus on something else.

Thankfully, she was saved from her thoughts when Rapunzel knocked on the door before entering the room. The princess paused in the doorway when she saw Cass, though.

"Wow, Cass," she said softly, smiling a little at her friend, "you look... Wow."

"That bad, huh?"

Raps shook her head. "Not at all. But we can't get the full effect until I do your hair. Sit."

She motioned to a chair and Cass complied, taking a seat and letting her get to work.

Her dark hair had grown several inches past her shoulders in the last few months, and Rapunzel had been _dying_ to do something with it despite Cass's insistence to keep it the same way every day. And so they had reached somewhat of a compromise, where the princess could do her best friend's hair on her wedding day.

Raps's nimble fingers worked through her hair, twisting and braiding and doing who-knows-what else with the dark locks.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rapunzel asked in a conversational yet caring tone, "nerves kicking in for you yet?"

"... A little," she admitted softly, "but at the same time, no. I know what I'm doing, and I know that it's what we both want and what's best for Trys, but..."

"It's a lot to take in."

Cass nodded as best she could while Rapunzel finished up on her hair. "Yeah."

She pinned it up and immediately pulled something out from the small bag she had brought with her. "I hope you don't mind; I grabbed this from your room. It's what I think was missing the first time you tried that dress on..."

"What is it?"

Rapunzel ignored the suspicion in her friend's voice, instead reaching to put something around her neck. She clasped it shut and gently guided Cass back to the mirror so that she could see it for herself.

She smiled a little when she recognized it. "... The Cassandrium."

"Yeah. I just figured, he made it for you, and now you two are getting married and..."

Cassandra gave her a warm smile before pulling her in for a surprise hug. "Thanks for everything, Raps."

"No. Thank _you,_ for letting me do everything."

Cass pulled apart to smile at her best friend for a second before another knock came at the door.

"I believe that would be your escort," Rapunzel announced, "so I'll get going. I'll see you afterwards."

Cassandra took a deep breath before nodding. "Of course. I'll see you afterwards."

* * *

Varian had expected the nerves to hit him, especially at this moment. But nothing was coming.

_Maybe all those nerves were worn out last night..._

The previous night had been absolutely horrible. Not because he hadn't slept a wink-- that was a bit of a regularity in his life-- but because his nerves had chosen to hit just then. He had spent a lot of time pacing back and forth and muttering to himself before Quirin had come in, told him to take a seat, and began talking to him in attempts to calm him. It had worked, and Varian spent the rest of the night growing more and more _excited_ for the next day.

It had been a _very_ long night.

And now... He was standing up front, waiting for Cassandra's entrance. He looked and felt much more calm and collected than he had ever been before. And that was just plain weird.

Before he could think too much on it, a hush fell over the small group of family and friends-- the exact same group that had attended Trystan's party a few months prior-- and he looked up. Almost immediately, his gaze found Cassandra as she stood at the other end of the aisle, one hand holding a small bouquet as the other rested on Stan's arm. (She had asked the guard if he would walk her down the aisle, considering he had been one of her father's best men as well as a good friend and encourager to her).

Cass looked up and met Varian's gaze, a small smile forming when she saw the look on his face. The young alchemist looked completely awe-struck as he studied her, taking in just how truly breathtaking she looked in her wedding gown and with the necklace and her hair done in that way...

Before either of them knew it, Cass had reached Varian's side and the ceremony had commenced. And not too long after _that,_ the two had been wed.


End file.
